Black Out
by Realmeh
Summary: Freshman Shinatsu Kawari is the newest to enroll at Oikunawa High. She's American. The only one. Bands, Romance, Comedy, and Tragedy. This won't be a year in Tokyo you'll soon forget.
1. Welcome to Oikunawa High

_I want to go home already. What's the point in even going to school? My mother thinks that I'm just so smart, well, then why can't I just stay at home?_ I thought as I laid my head on my desk. I knew High School was going to be a complete nightmare already.

The bell for morning classes rung, and I looked at the map of the Oikunawa High that the principal had given to each of the freshman students. I rushed across the hall then stopped suddenly. "_What was that strange presence, just now?" _I asked myself slowly.

"Move it or lose it, Amerikajin girl," I heard from behind me. I turned around to look at the school's supposive most _well-known bully _figure. _Feh, why the hell should I be scared of a guy with a reputation?_ I nearly blurted out but pushed back into my thoughts.

"Why don't you escort me back to America, bastard," I mouthed off. He looked behind his shoulder and made a clicking sound with his toungue. Then he kept walking down the hall, into class 1-C, which luckily was not my first class. I was off to some sort of music class, I had no clue what to expect but kept down the hall. I was only a few rooms further until I'd reach the class when a tall boy with white hair stopped in front of the door. He was about to move when I opened my big mouth, but didn't mean to...dammit.

"Wanna mess with me, too?" I looked up at the boy who was blocking my way from class. He looked at me cluelessly. I then realized he didn't speak English! Thank God! _I would've really pissed him off... _I thought.

"Sumi ma sen. Eto...Watashi wa Shinatsu Kawari desu! O-namae wa?" I introduced myself.

"...Nara Souharu desu. Demo...I can speak English." He calmly spoke and nodded his head.

"Oh...I didn't--" I was about to apologize until a fairly overweight woman walked into the room. I glanced at him before walking over to a riser to sit upon. Class one of hell had begun.

"Alright class! Sit down let me take roll, then you can do your thing." The woman mumbled, then some words into japanese which the boys next to me were idiotically laughing about. It translated into: "Damn that English teacher for having to make us speak in English. It's curtosy to the American girl, though..." I later found out. But what did she mean by, "...do your thing?"

"Kay, get into your groupss and off with you. Go, shoo shoo!" The woman shouted half-laughing. I glanced around as the nearly 40 students had split into smaller, 3-4 person groups. I stood there in the middle of the room, clueless of everything that was going on. I trotted over to the teacher whose name was Mrs. Makinaru, and **A. **asked her what the kids were doing, **B. **I was _very sorry _if I didn't pay attention, and **C.** if she had given directions.

"No, my child. You'd have no idea of this! The kids pleaded and pleaded for me to let them start their own so-called 'bands.' So you can just go into whatever group your heart so pleases," the jolly woman bellowed. I was beginning to favor her out of all of the teachers I'd at least _seen_ so far. They all looked so strict and boring. Mrs. Makinaru was kind and new what the students enjoyed.

I began looking the room at the chattering groups talking about guitar solos, lyrics, and all kinds of musical terms. Whose group could I join? Most of the groups were either all boys or all girls. I was just a loner, and didn't hang out with anyone. I remembered that boy that I ran into at the doorway. I looked around for his group and saw him watching all of the girls around him chattering and complaining loudly. I scurried over to his group and said "konnichiwa."

"What the hell's your problem, bitch? Can'tcha see we already have 5 people in our group, already more than enough! Get lost!" one of the loud girls screamed at me. Soharu by this time had already been sitting on the other side from where I was sitting of the risers. I could tell that he was forced into this group. I faced towards the mad girl once more, now finding her face a few inches away from mine.

"Some space please? " I said backing up, but she moved in my face again. She was starting to piss me off. I straightened my back and turned on my heels. I then looked over my shoulder and flipped her off. She made a screwed up face then said, "Whatever, freak." The best part was that not many people at this school knew what _flipping the birdy_ was. Score. I could do it to the Principal and he'd probably think it was a greeting in America. Cool, huh?

I looked around at more groups, since Soharu's was definitely out of the question. I glanced over at a group that looked_ decent_, but looked again to realize that they were all teacher's pet types. I sighed in defeat, looking to the ground. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you're not in a band already..are you?" The voice came.

"Err...no..." my eyes looked up from the floor

"Consider yourself the newest member of Black City."

"W-What?"

I turned around to see three guys looking back at me.

* * *

Take it easy on me with the comments. I did this at 4 in the morning going on 4:50 right now. 


	2. Getting to Know You

If you were to ask me why in the world I agreed to joining this band, I myself would not be able to answer you. But here I was, in a situation where it's "say yes" or "be alone." I soon came to like the fact that I did...just not yet.

"Welcome to _who_?" I asked, surprised of everything that had just happened in the past few seconds.

"Black City..." the one boy who had touched me on the shoulder in the first place.

"Alright," I calmly started, trying to slow my breathing, "Everyone introduce yourselves to me since I don't know who the _any _of you are," I commanded, politely.

All three looked at me confused but then nodded, each stepping out one at a time. The boy who touched my shoulder started first.

"My name is Rizumura Takai...blood type C." Takai said in normal tone, then smirking at another band member. He was trying to confuse me because I'm _stupid just because I'm an American. _I know what a _blood type _is. He was definitely hot, though, as he bowed to me and I to him. Japanese edicate is so beautiful. Mrs. Makinaru scolded him from across the room. I guessed that the translation was somewhere around: "That's not a blood type, you dumbass."

The next boy stepped out, a few inches shorter than Takai, but taller than me. "Desari Yuusuke, keyboard player. At your service," he beautifully spoke, and bowed lowly to me. I then also bowed lowly to him. When I got up from the bow, my eyes were caught in his. They were full off fight, as a samurai's.

"Aw'right, Yuu-kun. Stop flirting," Takai's eyes narrowed, full of expression. Then, the last boy stepped in. He was the same height as Yuusuke.

"Murokume Maiko, drum player and sometimes bass player," he said giving Takai a dirty look. Takai caught sight of Maiko and exchanged the same dirty look back at him.

"So, what is your name, Miss?" Yuusuke asked cooly.

"Shinatsu Kawari..." I said soft-spokenly. Yuusuke sure knew how to make me blush.

"SO!" Takai's loud voice boomed, "What instruments do you know how to play, Kowai?"

Maiko nudged Takai in the ribs forcefully, and Kowai, doubled over in pain. Kowai must mean something insulting in Japanese...

(A/N: Kowai Scary)

I thought what Takai had said, though. I had taken piano ever since I was in firstt grade, then stopped it in sixth grade. Then in sixth grade, I picked up bass guitar.

"Piano and bass, " I answered.

"Sweet," Maiko started,"I'm impressed, Kawa-san. Takai hardly knows how to play the bass. Who knows how he gets by? But you know _two_ whole instruments like the back of your hand. She's an inspiration."

I modestly shook my head and said, "...I'm not as good as to know them like the back of my hand...but...I'm still pretty good on them..."

"Bass is different from accoustic? Do you know the difference?" Takai tested her.

Maiko raised an eyebrow, looking over at Takai. "Do _you_ even know what's different about it?" Maiko threw back at Takai.

"There's a lot different about the two! Like one is wood and one is metal! Another difference is that--" Takai rebuttled until Maiko cut him off.

"Takai, shut up. If you'd _actually_ pay attention in class, you'd know that there's no difference in playing it. You've just got to rock."

I watched the two feuding boys continue to claw at each other's opinions, when Mrs. Makinaru chimed in.

"Alright class, tomorrow try working out the details on who will write lyrics, what instrument each member will play, and what your band will definitely be called. See ya!"

I walked out of the room after gathering my coat and books, then looked at my map. Next I needed to go to Science class.

"Class 2-D, Mr. Oukana," I said aloud, not noticing who was standing in front of me. I kept walking, but found myself not able to move. I looked to a shoulder and a hand was rested firmly upon it.

"Miss Shinatsu, nice to see you here." A young man said to me. I looked up and blushed. "You might want to stop here, since this_ is _your next class, after all," he smiled at me.

"Mr. Oukana?" I asked.

"I wanted to watch for you outside just in case you'd gotten lost what with all of the signs written in Japanese. Are you having a good day so far?"

"Yessir," I started, "Mrs. Makinaru seems like a very kind and fun-loving woman. Music was my first class."

"Yes, Mrs. Makinaru definitely is a great teacher. I had her when I went here, a few years ago. I really enjoyed the bands that she had us form and _per_form. Aaaah. The good times...well, time for class!" Mr. Oukana smiled, anxiously.

_Wait a second, did he just say 'a few years ago?' _I thought to myself.

I walked side by side to the front of the classroom with him. I knew every teacher would want me to be introduced to the class. The one bad thing about your first day.

"Students, I'd like you to meet Miss Shinatsu Kawari. She's a transfer student coming all the way from New York to be with us. She's planning on staying here the whole year, then leaving back to New York...but let's try to make her feel welcome and comfortable with us! A'wright?"

A large bellow came from the class, which I think was supposed to be "OKAY," but seemed more like a "WHATEVER." I sat down in a seat next to a friendly looking boy. He looked like a girl, and but I paid no mind. He was holding hands with another boy. I thought it odd, at first, until I saw that they were passing notes.

Mr. Oukana told us took pull out our science books and just look through them for all of class and as we were leaving, to grab a worksheet of the topic that we were most interested in from the book. I had always been interested in blood, as my friends in Sixth grade would tease me that I was a vampire, so I flipped to the chapter on parts of blood. How boring. I looked at the cover of the book and was shocked to see the words_ Second Grade Level_. _I'm not in freakin' second grade! _I thought, insulted.I got out of my seat and stomped up to Mr. Oukana's desk.

"Mr. Oukana, I think there's something wrong with this book. It says _Second Grade Level_ on the front," I said alarmingly.

"...Oh! Gomen, gomen! I guess no one told you about the Japanese curriculum! At our school, putting it simply, this called Second Grade."

"...oh..." I confusingly tripped over my words.

I walked back over to my seat and looked through the dullish book. If I wouldn't have known, I'd have literally thought that the book was "American" second grade level. I tossed the book to the side and began sketching manga. It was the only pasttime that I loved at all besides playing the guitar and working with HTML. I looked around me. There were girls and boys talking to each other. Some were even sketching like me. I looked at the boy beside me. They were obviously passing notes about me.

_Ugh... _I thought._ I'm just new here, can't ANYONE cut me some slack? _I turned back to face forward and resumed drawing.Then, Mr. Oukana clapped his hands.

"Hey you two, stop holding hands. Do that kinda crap all you want during lunch when _I'm_ not there." Mr. Oukana commanded.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that class was almost over. I gathered all of my books onto a tidy pile on my desk, then once more...drew. The boy to the other side of me (since the "gay" one was on my right) looked over at what I was doing.

"Hey, that's really good," he smiled. I looked at the picture, then back to him.

"Thanks. I've loved drawing before I was ever in school, so I've had plenty of time to work on my skills." I smiled back. Then I realized I had no idea who this kid was...and that I was forgetting my _newly_ learned _japanese etiquette_. "What's your name?" I quickly added.

"My name's Tsukari Kiru. So you're all the way from New York? That's quite a while from here! Anyway, I was wondering if you needed someone to sit with at lunch? I wouldn't want you to be all alone!"

"I'd love to eat with you, Tsukari-kun." I blushed.

"You can just call me Kiru. I hate being formal..." Kiru trailed off as the bell rang. Kids flew out of their seats and I was pushed along with the crowd.

"I'll meet you at the school entrance!" I called to him from the door as he was pushed toward the rear of the crowd.

Okay, chapter two. I'm not writing anymore until I get comments because comments are like an unopened pack

of mechanical pencils. They call me to my mission. :D Plus I'm really freakin tired from doing two stories on the same day ( since I was up at 5 then went to bed :D ). So! COMMENTS PWEASE!


	3. Black City?

"God, shove me down the hallway to the other side of the school why don'tcha!" I yelled, irritated. I shoved a few people out of the way to get to my locker and I stopped in front of it.

"Dammit. I can't remember the combination..." I angrily sighed. "Oh well, screw it." I kicked the locker with as much force as possible and it swung open. I dodged it and then sighed. "Damn lock...er?" I surprisingly said as I tried to comprehend what a bunch of letters were doing stuffed inside my locker. "Well...that might have something to do with it."

I picked up the stack of them and thumbed through each one. Just a heart on the back of all but one. I shoved them back in my locker and shook my head.

"That's what I get for shoving off to Japan and being the only damned american in this school..." I groaned, not even realizing why a letter like that wouldn't have a heart on it. I rummaged through my locker, reaching into it with one hand and pulled out my lunch. Anticipated, I looked inside but only found a _PB&J sandwich_.

"Why...does _everyone_ hate me?" I mumbled once again sighing and slamming my locker.

I tiredly walked down the hall carrying my japanese-style school bag, which held my lunch inside, and shoved the door open to the grounds outside. I leaned on a column a few feet away from the entrance and slowly sat down, my back sliding down against the column. Then, I sighed and pulled out my lunch. I held it as though it were something of utmost disgust. Well...that's because it was. I mean, _hello_? When the bread is moldy, mom, there's something that you do to it...it's called THROW IT AWAY.

I smacked a hand to my forehead and shook my head at the thought. _Ugh..._

"Oy! Kawari-san!" a voice behind me called. I immediately recognized it as Kiru-kun's and turned around to smile at him.

"Naa!" I spoke suddenly. That could've been because of the fact that about five angry girls where stomping towards me behind him. But I'm not quite sure...um...that was sarcasm...'scuse me.

I bolted up and dashed off, scurrying behind a few tall bushes and ducked. The six of them jolted past, as expected...heh heh...and continued calling, "KOWAIII-SAAAAN!"

Tauntingly and not realizing it, I yelled out, "Get my name riiiiiiight!" in that same tone they used to call for me. I felt 5 pairs of angry eyes burning into my forehead and realized just what I had done. "Oh...shoot." I chuckled standing there behind the bushes, cluelessly. I then felt a yank at my arm. My head turned to my right and saw someone who I didn't expect at all.

"Nara-ku--" I tried to get out before he pulled me out of the bush I was in to an even taller row next to it.

_What in the hell was he trying to do? Save me or something? Wow. I feel liked. Um...not._

I watched from behind the bushes as the six students confusingly searched for me. They then frowned at each other and slowly walked off. I sighed deeply with relief.

"Umm...Thanks...about that..." I turned to my right to say, holding my head, feeling faint from running so hard. I expected to see a smiling Souharu, of course, when I took my hand away from my face...but instead I saw thin air. I looked around for a while then felt a twitch under me. I felt my eye begin to twitch and slowly...ever so slowly...looked straight down. Sure enough, there was Soharu looking back up me, his head sitting on my lap. I felt my face turn completely red. "What the hell are you doing!" I whispered, forcefully. He only smirked, and something felt like it cracked my skull. My hand flew up to feel my head, and blood was coming out. I shook my head and looked at my hand again. Not a single drop of blood was there. I jumped to conclusions, the world spinning around me, as I slowly began to sink to the ground.I felt myself become even more so light-headed and slowly hit the ground.

* * *

"Nnnn..." I murmured as I lifted my self up, expecting to be lying where I was, on the ground behind the bushes. To my surprise, I opened my eyes to a huge crowd of students. All of them were quietly talking while some faces lit up to the fact that I had awaken. I was laying down in a bed at the nurse's office. Ick. Great...

"Umm...hello?" I raised an eyebrow, looking around. Soon, the quiet chatter around me became a booming commotion.

"Kawari-san! Kawari-san!" one boy started. "Is it true that Nara Souharu did _that_ to you?"

"_That?_" What in the world are you talking about!"

Another girl interrupted, "Satsuki-san ran over to us in the middle of lunch and saw you fainted with your skirt up and Nara-kun with his hand..." she glanced to each side of her, jumpily, "NEARBY!"

"WHAT!" I yelled, surprised. An idiotic move for me. The commotion only became hundreds of decibals louder and added to my headache. Shoot. I still hadn't said anything about my head injury, or whatever it was that I had. The nurse began shoo-ing people out of her office.

"This is no social gathering, students! Please! Go back to your classes!" she yelled in Japanese. I found that I knew this phrase, somehow. Perhaps it was from back at home? Mrs. Tanaka next door told me I'd hear that a lot coming to a Japanese school.

The noise began to die down a considerable, but then soon cranked back up with laughter when someone had stole the nurse's cap and was playing _Keep Away _with it.

I felt myself becoming dizzy again, when all suddenly became quiet and everyone's head turned towards the door.

It was Souharu...and he didn't look happy.

At all...

* * *

Well, it's 3:37 AM and my internet's down...so what better time and excuse to write! Heh heh... 

Anyway...How's the story so far? Good? Yes? Good enough that you want to comment it? Yes? Huh? Is it? Anyway...I'll be writing chapter four tonight, too. I mean, my internet's not coming back on anytime soon, so yeah...


	4. Not So Angry

I felt myself staring at Soharu, then quickly looked down. It's all my fault...if I hadn't been trying to hide from those...none of this would've happened.

"Everyone...get the hell out of my sight...now." He said with an immense anger behind his voice.

"Yes, sir," most of the crowd seemed to obediently speak. It seemed as though all of this had happened before, or something... Everything...so rehearsed...Minutes later, the whole crowd (including the nurse, which Soharu had to practically pry out of the room) was gone and Soharu was standing a few feet away from the front of the bed I was in. I didn't dare to look up at him.

He seemed so kind this morning...but now...he's...he's completely different.

I continued looking down while I heard and sensed him slowly walking to the left side of my bed.

He started to talk half calmly. "I'm...I'm sorry about them. They're all such_ idiots_," his voice began to build up rage again.

_What is he saying! Isn't he mad at me for making him look bad? Isn't he going to slap me or say something terrible? Why? Why isn't he doing this?_

I felt a warm tear run down my face. Then another, and another...

_Oh God...now I'm crying...he's going to kill me for sure..._

I closed my eyes letting the tears contine to fall down my face.

"I'm sorry...it's my fault...please don't cry," came a soft voice. Soharu? But...wasn't he just completely angry a second ago? I felt a warm hand wipe the tears off of my face and softly touch the side of my cheek.

_I...I can't look at him...what if it isn't Soharu! What if it's...it's..._

_Him._

I kept my eyes closed softly whimpering, while one last tear ran down my face. It felt as though time stopped. I felt a warm pressing against my lips. I opened them about to question him as to what he was doing when I felt something I hadn't felt before. His tongue felt around the walls of my mouth then touched my tongue.

I opened my eyes to look straight into Soharu's and everything I had guessed was just so. The response from him was not to let go, but to pin me down and continue.

The cold hard truth hit me...and if you haven't felt it before, it hurts like hell...and I realized something. This is a guy that I just met...and he got to me,_ how?_

I tried to fight back. Some guy I met this morning that was ontop of me... right now! But I couldn't, he was just so...

Hot.

After five minutes of that one kiss, he moved back a few inches to take a look at my reaction. He smirked. I must've appeared waaay past confused. I glanced down, not knowing what to say, but then realized my button-down top was undone.

_What the hell? How did he...?_

I blushed deeply, looking away. He slowly got up with the same smirk on his face, not saying a word, just trying to gazing into my eyes. He then got off and walked out of the nurse's office. Just like that.

I felt myself in awe or _something_. I knew that Soharu wasn't the most popular boy here, but he _had_ to have been one of the hottest ones! Wow.

I heard the sound of high-heels nearing the door to the nurse's office. I quickly rebuttoned all of the buttons on my top and layed back on the bed's pillow, pretending to sleep. Then pulled up the nice cotton sheets. Yay.

The door slid open and I instantly knew it was the nurse. She walked over to the side of my bed and sat a bowl of soup on the small table next to the bed.

_F-F-FOOD! _I instinctively thought.

I instantly sat up in bed and widened my eyes.

"Wow! You must be pretty hungry, Miss Shinatsu!" She giggled, "It's Cream of Broccolli soup...and there are crackers there, too! Our school is trying to adapt to American foods," she continued with a heavy accent.

While she was talking, I was slurping on the soup very loudly. I read somewhere that that was a compliment to the cook in Japan. But I wasn't slurping on purpose. I was hungry. Oh well...at least I remembered my manners...sub-consciously.

The nurse smiled, "I'm glad that you really liked the soup! Oh, and once you're done eating, Miss Shinatsu, you should go pack up your things at your locker. It's nearly time to leave!"

I finished downing the soup, happily and blinked twice.

"Wow. School's over already?" I asked, clearly surprised.

"Hai! Eto...how do you say it...'Time flies when you're having fun?'" the nurse _tried_ to use an American figure of speech.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Sou ne! See you tomorrow, Mrs. Kamatsura." I got up from the bed and tried to straighten out some of the wrinkles in my clothing. "...oh well," I quietly said to myself. Then I grabbed my japanese school bag next to the bed and walked down the quiet hall to my locker. I stopped in front of it and looked at the clip-on watch on my schoolbag. It read 1:59. Then switched to 2:00. At that moment crowds of students flooded the halls and the sounds of chatter and opening lockers were heard. I shrugged it off and opened up my locker, remembering the combination. Besides the letters that were in there before...about forty more had been added to the compilation. Great.

I hesitantly shoved them into my school bag to read once I got home. Wow...I'd have a long job ahead of me...

"Oy, Kawari-san." A male voice came from behind me. How many times was this today? 5 million maybe? Ugh...I tiredly turned around to see Kiru standing there smiling. I couldn't help but smile, too.

"I'm really sorry about lunch, Kiru-kun..." I said disappointed. I was looking forward to sitting with him... Honetsly, I was!

"Huh? Oh! Lunch! No problem...I was just wondering...could I walk you home?" He said with a grin.

"Sure! I don't think anyone else has already asked me today..." I said half jokingly, glancing down at my school bag, heavier from letters than from homework. He laughed and waited for me while I gathered up the remaining things I needed from my locker. I gently closed it and smiled at him.

We walked down the hall, side by side, and outside to the sidewalk. For the first time in a while, the sky seemed to have regained it's beauty.

"Um...Kawa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true...about Nara-kun doing _that_ to you behind the bushes outside?"

"Oh, of course not. I just fainted because of low blood sugar. So--I mean, Nara-kun took me to the office so that the nurse could give me something for my headache and so that I could eat."

"I knew it! You don't seem like the type of girl who'd let a guy ontop of her that easily...no offense or anything..."

"Um...none taken!" I smiled unsurely at Kiru. They say lying to someone is the worst way to start a friendship.Gasp! How fast it took me!

Kiru didn't really say anything else quite as _important _as that afterward. We casually conversed about our interests, favorite colors, foods, and such...we exchanged screen names on Instant Messager, too. His was something like, _Dorei-no-Ongaku81_ (Slave-of-Music81, more or less...). Soon, we both arrived at the steps outside my apartment building and became quiet. I dashed up the stairs and looked behind me and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Kiru-kun!" I nodded, as I opened the doorway. I'm excited about seeing some guy tomorrow? Oooooo-kay...

"Uh...ditto!" Kiru added and turned to leave, waving over his shoulder, cooly. "Ja, ne!"

Boys will be boys...

* * *

Well, now it's like, 5:17 AM. Yay! I think I'm just going to go to bed in like, three minutes...But do you like the story so far? I hope so! I've worked my ass off to write this. Well...it was enjoyable...but still... I do appreciate it when people tell me I'm doing something good or right. XD 


	5. Broken Memories of Late

I slammed the apartment door, behind me, breathing heavily, and sighed in relief, my back sliding down the door. I was the only one living at my apartment, of course, because I was in an exchange program, after all. I wonder who had been taken from Oikunawa High?

"There's nothing to do." I blurted.

I slid out of my shoes and into slippers, continuing my almost religious practice of Japanese etiquette, and paced myself upstairs. It _was _a tiring first day after all. Remembering this, remembering that, being half shocked to death at Mr. Oukana telling off the guys passing notes in such a casual manner. Not like it'd be any different in the Big Apple, just, I thought that Japan was different.

Once I'd reached my room I sighed and glared at Ryuisho, sitting on my bed like he owned _my_ apartment.

"Get off."

No answer. He just rolled over and yawned. His dusty gray hair seemed to make him appear duller, while his gleaming green eyes made him seem almost human.

"Get off..._now?_" I growled, irritated.

He seemed to smirk out of the corner of his mouth, and hopped off my bed. Just like that.

"Stupid cat," I scowled.

I plopped on my bed like a sack of potatoes, and closed my eyes, recalling my day. It felt as though I had just thrown myself into the seat of a racecar driver. Only in fast forward. My head began to spin and I opened my eyes. My vision had stopped when Soharu...

You know.

Sitting up, I held my forehead with one hand, a tear running down my face from the pain. All I wanted was for someone to give me a _huge _hug and kiss me on the forehead, smiling at me and saying, "Oh, Kawari. Everything's alright! Sweetheart, don't cry. I'll always be here for you."

Another tear dropped from my now red face. Another. And another. Silent tears just began pouring out, which I'd trained myself to do ever since I was younger. I figured that wailing my head off about things wasn't going to make a chance of difference.

I sniffled, and wiped my face of it's wetness with my arm. Then, I just sat there, slouched over and worn-out looking.

I fell back to my bed and stared up at the ceiling. It stared back at me with its plainness.

The phone rang. I jumped and sat upright, looking at the phone oddly.

"_There was a phone in here, this whole time?_" I raised an eyebrow.

Again, I stared at it, oddly and picked it up.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss!" A wailing came.

"Huuh?"

"It's murder in London without you. The two bloody days that we were back home were like paradise! Now you're gone," the voice abruptly halted.

"...Sima?"

"Oh my gawwwwwwd...no. I'm the British Police. I'm here to arrest you over the bloody phone."

"Sima. Why the hell are you calling and whining to me?"

"Err...I-I didn't mean to...I just wanted to see how you're settling in!"

"I haven't been reported kidnapped on the news now, have I?"

"Shut _up_! Jeez, I was just askin'..."

"It's okay," I giggled. "How're you adapting to London?"

"It's so-so. You can see I've only been here how long? A two days and already I've got the accent down pat.

I'm even starting to use their damned British Humor!"

"Oy, don't be swearing! At least _I am _actually British when _you're _the one posing to be of their blood."

"Don't be tellin' _me _not to swear when you used to be yelled at for having the sailor's tongue around the house!"

There was a silence. Next, laughter. We conversed on the phone for a solid few hours. Sima and I had always been inseparable since birth, although he was only a friend, supposively a 'half brother'. We were only a few months apart in age, too. I don't even want to _know _how that was. In any case, we were the only siblings each other have had that know exactly what the other's going through, which is why we were so close.

I looked outside. It was dark, and the wind was howling against the windows. I mournfully blurted to my brother that I still had homework, as procrastinating is a favorite of mine, and that I had to get to it. He murmured, "Talk to you some other time then, aw'right? Make it soon." I nodded, although there was no way he could've seen me, and replied,

"I promise."

I quickly pressed the _end call _button, before I started crying again. My thoughts spilled out of my head like blood from a gash in a wound.

_The first day of school really didn't go all as well as it had seemed._

I looked over at my school bag, which has just tipped over from leaning against the chair, because of all the letters that were piled inside of it.

_Love letters at that! Have they no consideration for a girl's actual feelings? I'd made five enemies over the course of the day, and with my luck, soon to make a whole lot more! Last, that Soharu guy. Why did he just, waltz on in to the nurse's office like that to see me? Who the hell does he think he is? Does he really think that I have some insane school girl crush on him, just because he really IS all that! Does he think that he can ever replace--_

My thoughts trailed off, as I looked down at the phone, which had entered that number that I had dialed so many times before. My thumb sat on the _dial _button.

I sighed and looked out the window. The city lights gleamed lively through the starry night skies. Tokyo tower sat there, looking down at all the people in the city, bustling about their own busy lives. Keeping on their own schedules, returning home to their loved ones at the end of the day. There were people smiling and laughing, college students taking pictures for souvenirs when they'd return back home, pulling out the picture again someday and remembering old times. There sat a couple under a light in the park. The man smiled at the woman, both looking so in love with each other. They both got up from the bench and faced towards one another, the man soon kneeling in front of her, offering something to her. A tiny glint formed in my eye, as the tear that had reflected it fell down my face, I turned away. It wasn't like me to cry this much.

Ryuisho looked back at me, now next to me on my bed. I smiled back at him, trying not to seem as though something were wrong. Trying to make him feel alright, too. He meowed and jumped up onto my lap. I hugged him and then looked at him again. His eyes, although sharp and alert, seemed to have so much feeling of home within them. I pet him and then sat him back on the floor again.

I got up from my bed and got ready for bed. I changed into my pajamas and turned off the light, finding myself snuggled up within my familiar bed sheets from home. Looking up to the ceiling again, I fondly remembered all the faces I'd met only today.

"Today...really wasn't all that bad. I'm just--tired. Yeah. That's all."

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Aww…! This chapter was so much fun to write! I put a lot of thought into the phone conversation…Really…I did… Anyway, though. It's 12:34 and no longer the Summer months, which was when I'd last written a chapter of Blackout. I've recently decided to add to it though, editing the plot around a tad. I hope that you're all enjoying it so far, though! Love to my fans! And damn the school system for forcing my mom to wake me up for school so early! Ick. 

Feel free totell meany comments you have on my stories, also! It always makes me feel better…y'know…a morale boost or something? IM me at: "Realmeh wakes up."

See you in Chapter 6!

Update, as of June 27th, 2006:

I'm FINALLY working on chapter six, after not touching this fanfic for so long. I miss it! So, expect it to be up sometime in July! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
